Soon To Come
by Ultimate Ryuu
Summary: Jin Kazama wakes up in the middle of the forest. And soon, he opens his eyes in some destroyed village. But only one thing, he have no clue why he's even there, stuck with the nightmare... xiaoyujin fic. COMPLETE!
1. Unchecked

**a/n:** Hi! Here's another fanfic for you. Hope you like it, and please read (and review afterwards). I'm starting the story short, but I'll make it grow bigger and bigger, okay?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Tekken, the characters or Namco.

* * *

**_-------------------------------_**

**Soon To Come**

_by: Ultimate Ryuu_

**_-------------------------------_**

_Chapter 1:_

_Unchecked_

He slowly opened his eyes, they gave him a stretch. Then he looked around, making it into a gasp and fast rising up. Even his feets were hurting, and his eyes almost closed without control. The trees layed flat onto the ground,they were also in a total diaster. As far as the Japanese man could see, there wasn't any town, nor a living soul, the trees went like three miles out and just got touched by the sky in the back. Scared and in confusion, he started tumbling along the grass. His clothes were all in pieces, and he couldn't feel his arms. A cold and harsh look made its way across the Japanese face. All the black hair went into a spiky tail at the back ofhis head, his eyes hidden by some hair hanging over his pure face. Tears wanting to drop out of his eyes, but he stayed serious and pressed his questions away. This man never played the hero or tried to look strong. All he was, were piquant . Just a stone no one understood the secret of.

The sound of a bird flying and giving a peck. Itcame downon the grass and looked around, but flew away when it saw a heavy vision coming closer. The vision wandered into a high sight of confusion, and the Japanese man came walking slowly through the greenish grass and pretty lifted his feet over a broken tree that was laying on its side. A name swifted through his mind, and he gritted his teeth at it.

_Mishima Kazuya_

Angry it went into desire and the name got reflected into hate. Both his arms got in pain after not feeling a thing. He stretched them throughout his hair, and saw blood on his finger tips. The Japaneses' head had gotten a deep cut, and the blood kept rolling down his naked body, only half a pants protected his _body_ under the breast. He felt his fingers throughhis hair again, more blood. Another cut was witnessed. It hurt and itstarted to make him dissy.

Soon, he fell onto the ground unchecked unknown of nothing.

* * *

**a/n:** Okay! What did you think then...? Say whatever you want! Sorry for all the mistakes, like spelling and such... (I guess I'll not get better in the first place...!) 


	2. Nightmare

**a/n:** Chapter 2 is up! Please try to enjoy. If you don't like my writing, stop reading. Easy as that.

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Nightmare_

A song remained in his head, _Jun Kazama'_s face came to sight and he held his hands over his eyes not to start crying. The beautiful song she used to sing to her little boy, it made him sleep after nightmares. He sat in the bed and waited for her, she didn't come to sing. His mother was now together with the boy's dad, but he didn't look at him as a _dad_, Kazuya Mishima, that name made him so angry. His whole family where paid under lies and power, the Mishima family. And Jun came under the name Kazama,

_Kazama Jun._

The pain groined through his body, he gave a shout. His eyes opened for the second time, and his sight went over the landscape. Houses were on fire. And then the same emty expression caught his pure face. The Japanese looked down at himself and saw the same clothes in pieces, scares were ripping his skin off. And it didn't get better.

His hurting feets walked over to a woman who layed on the ground, he sat down on his knees and touched her throat. She was dead. His face went up again and looked after some survivors, but not a single one, people were lying everywhere. The Japanese man continued walking away, but had to push himself to walk straight. All his muscles scromed into pain, and every time he took a step, he had to smash his foot down not to trip over.

A mere woman got a scary look on her face, then she ran away. The man walked slowly towards his home not looking up, the hair protected who he was, no one could see his feelings. He held himself by the rail in the stairs. Then he came up and stood outside his own door.

_Kazama Jin_

Suddenly he remembered that he had lost his keys, and couldn't open the door. But he closed his mouth and walked a meter away. Then he kicked the door open, but fell on the floor in cramps. The foot started bleeding once more, Jin hastily held himself up by the wall and walked towards his bedroom and closed the door.

**Flashback:**

**"Jiiiiin!" a girl yelled when she stept her feets inside the fightingring. Jin gave her a sight from under his hood and turned his back at her. "Stand back, Xiaoyu...". Her Chinese pink dress got her to look cute, the two ponytails on her head also got her to look very childish, but cute. She walked a step closer, Jin made her stop, "Don't get yourself into trouble, Xiao... please leave...?" he replied silent with his hands in his pockets. The Chinese girl smiled and started jumping up and down, "It's gonna be fun sparring together, Jin! Let's?" she said in a childish way.**

**"It's not a sparring... one of us are gonna get closer to be The King of Iron Fist. I'm not letting you step into this hell..." Jin said still standing with his purple vision at Xiaoyu.**

**The girl didn't care, and got him to turn around and fight. "I'm gonna win, Jin. I've trained much, and this time you're gonna fell into the ground. I can save the Mishima family, you just need to let me through.".**

**"I really don't want to do this, but I doesn't have any choice...!" Jin finished and got into his Karate-potition.**

**End of flashback...**

A bang got Jin Kazama to open his eyes for the third time, now he saw the sight of his own bedroom. He touched his breast to calm down, the forest and the village weren't there. Was it a dream? The Japanese black haired man stood up and walked towards the toilet just some meters away. Then he could see it; wings coming out of his back, horns on his head, chains around his legs and arms, a sign going in a spinn on the forehead, another sign on his cheast, claws easily making it like a chicken to kill. His brown eyes where now red and angry, his emty look had gone over to a murderers look.

Jin stood glaring into the mirror, he saw into his worst nightmare.

**Flashback:**

**After Kazuya Mishima smiled a fake smile, he walked around his grownup son. "You still need training, boy!" he replied with his arms crossed. Jin murgled and bit his lips together, "I came here to win, so stop act like you always do. Try to fight." he said looking into the ground. His purple jacket with a big hood, his pants where also purple as ever. It made him look like a real secret. He was a secret never to be answered.**

**"Jinny, don't be that way! You know I'm gonna win anyway! So just go home!" Kazuya said.**

**"Dream on, you're soon gonna die, I'm gonna kill you.". The Japanese man felt anger, this old man had killed his mother, Jun, it was his fault that Ogre killed her. All his fault, he didn't save her, and Jun's love for him where so strong.**

**"I'm much stronger than you, son. After you fell on the hard ground in pain, I'm gonna get your eyes closed forever..." he yelled and laughed at the same time.**

**Jin looked up at him with angry eyes and walked down into his stance of Karate. His body burned resolve.**

**End of flashback...**

* * *

**a/n:** Then's the chapter's 2 finished. Please read the chapter 3 too. 


	3. Smile

**a/n:** Time to consentrate about the chapter 3.

* * *

_Chapter 3:_

_Smile_

The mirror on the bathroom wall reflected the devil's thoughts and the expressions. The Japanese man looked away and had to touch his body, it started hurting. But he couldn't feel any chains or claws, nor wings. His eyes slowly went back up at the mirror. His face was shown. Jin sat down at the floor and closed his eyes. This didn't happen to him?

Jin Kazama took his jacket on and fixed his black hair in a spiky touch on the back. He threw his bag over his shoulder and went down the stairs, blood marks were on the wallside. He stopped and cleaned it away with his jacket. However, he continued out of the outer door and threw his bag onto the back and started walking in a hurry.

He soon came outside a big house, dragon and snakes floated over the treewall. Jin softly looked up at some Japanese signs.

_Shijo Dojo_

He stept upon the stairs looking up at the house. Then he heard someone calling.

"Jin! Hello!". Xiaoyu's face came to sight towards him. She smiled and started running. A growling panda ran after her.

"I haven't seen you in like... months! How are you?" the Chinese girl asked. "Panda have missed you! She loves playing with you!". She smiled a bigger smile.

Jin didn't smile, he only gave her a emty look, as ever, but this time Xiaoyu started wondering.

"Is something wrong, Jin?".

He moved his head in another direction and replied, "I'm fine.".

Xiaoyu looked down at the panda next to her, she stood at her feets. Then she went her attention in Jin's direction again. "Well, what are you up to now?" she asked more serious, and put away her childish smile. Jin went up the stairs and turned around to see the Chinese girl without her favourite smile.

"As I said, I'm fine. You don't need to take away your smile because of me." Jin replied in a hastily tone and opened the Dojo door behind him.

"Wait!" Xiaoyu yelled

"What is it?".

Xiaoyu stept up to the stairs. "Who won the Tournament five? I didn't get the winner... so, who got to be the _CEO of the Mishima Zaibatsu_?".

The Japanese man looked at her. "I don't know.". Then he closed the door without saying good-bye. Xiaoyu stood curious alone with her panda and gasped. "He's even stranger then ever, right Panda?". The panda growled in answer, then her friend, best friend, jumped up on her fluffy back. "Let's buy some icecream." she said in a childish accent. "I want chocolate icecream, and you... vanilla, as always and ever!".

The two walked among the people at the harbour. A bright light from the sun warmed the little Chinese girl, only eightteen. She took a big bite of her chocolate icecream, and gave her panda a taste of her vanillaice. People were looking at the beautiful sea, and laughed and talked. A normal day, not a rainfall. Perfect. Xiaoyu and Panda found a emty bench and took a seat, but the animal were to big to sit at the top of it.

"I love a perfect day! No school, only fun!" Xiaoyu replied. But her thoughts only kept thinking of Jin Kazama, he always was like... cold, but today he was acting hatefull and mad. Had she done anything to make him feel this way? They hadn't been speaking since The King of Iron Fist Tournament 5, when she ran up to him, and Jin asked her to leave. And unfortunately she left, the scare he gave her when she met the ground. It still had the blue colour, and it hurted. Jin won, but Xiaoyu didn't lose. She couldn't just make the Mishima family die, the girl had to do something. Too bad she didn't win the Tournament, someone els got the fiftythousand dollars.

Yoshimitsu, the ninja who saved people from the crazy Mishima's, actually got Xiaoyu out off the Zaibatsu Tower, when plenty of Tekken Force mensprinted after her. Yoshimitsu came down from the window up in the roof, and flew down and picked her up. In the first secund, she thought she was kidnapped, but he explained everything. Xiaoyu knew everything. She really did.

* * *

**a/n:** Well, what will happen? 


	4. Question

**a/n:** And now's the time to get to know even more of the story.

* * *

_Chapter 4:_

_Question_

Ling Xiaoyu kicked the air, then jumping around and gaving it another kick. Her hand went in a circle and with a flat plate, she smashed the ground and took an uppercut in the air. Then the Chinese girl stopped and thanked in the Chinese way. After sweating profusly, she got a towell from the bench and sat down trying breathing properly.

"God, that was great...".

A growling panda sat in the corner and watched her train Hakke-sho and Hika-ken based on the Chinese fightingstyle. The panda went up on her legs and walked up to her friend.

"I know... but I'm tired right now, we'll fight when I've taken a break... okay?". Xiaoyu said and stroke Panda's head. She looked up at her and smiled like a panda only smiled.

"Don't give me that look... I hate that!". Panda growled in response.

"God, damnit...!" Xiaoyu stood up and walked to the middle of the room.

"This Dojo is made for training, so come on, Panda!".

Panda touched the sky with walking up on two feets. She got really big, but Xiaoyu was used to see her like that. The animal held her guard and tried to kick Xiaoyu, but she jumped down onto the floor and took an upperkick right in the panda's stomach, she roard in pain and made the floor bump when she jumped back in protection from another kick. Xiaoyu rolled away and stood blank up on her knees, then she sighed.

"Good job, Panda!".

Xiaoyu continued by running towards her, Panda moved away as the Chinese girl fell onto the floor. "A _very_ good job...!".

She jumped up on her feets and guarded in her direction. Panda kicked when Xiaoyu moved away and gave her a kick in the head. "But not _good_ enough..." she finished.

After they decided to quit, Panda went to her home, a great zoo for panda's, _only_ pandas. The big black and white animal went inside, and Xiaoyu got her feets leaving for something els. She ended up looking at a newstab near her home.

"Maybe they got a computer to sell inside this newspaper... hm... I really _need _a machine for my own..." Xiaoyu said whispering to herself.

Her hand moved over the rack, and she took down a paper, then her small eyes felt tears smashing themselves out of their potition.

_Yukushima forest in diasters_

That word burned her mind inside, the once beautiful forest. Now in diasters. Xiaoyu opened the newspaper slowly, and got her heart stomping up in her throat.

_Kensai destroyed_

"WHAT?". The man behind the newstab desk looked at the girl who was bissy staring into blindness, she standed up and clapped her backhead. "No...".

She read the article, and it said that they had found plenty of feathers, _black_ feathers. And some strange chains. The police of Japan contacted the FBI in America, and they were first coming to Japan by the next two days. After putting the papers back in their rack, she walked home. But when she opened her door, the same lonely feeling met her body.

"As I miss you, Miharu... and _China_...".

She soon sat down into the sofa and turned on the TV, her favourite TV-show was soon to begin. This day wasn't perfect at all, it hadn't been a glad day since the day before the fight with Jin in the Tournament. He sure acted like a mere secret, but she knew that. And all this Mishima talk, their story. Xiaoyu knew, but though she knew, she wouldn't think of it. Terrible. And Yoshimitsu where fighting against these things, a ninja with strenght to save Japan. Likely not, but Xiaoyu wanted to help, somehow, she had an idea. Kinda stupid if you wanted to get hurt.

**Flashback:**

**"Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepl?" Xiaoyu screamed with a bunch of Tekken Force after her. They tried to shoot her, but she jumped to the side every time. The Zaibatsu where like a labyrinth, doors and corners all over. And soon she hit a dead end.**

**"Damn...".**

**Then the window up in the roof was broke up. A flying _something _came towards the Chinese girl, closer and closer. Heihachi's men ran faster and aimed at her and started shooting.**

**"God..." Xiaoyu yelled.**

**"Are you okay?" the flying thing asked in a robotically tone. Xiaoyu started crying and punched his back, she was hanging over its shoulder.**

**"I am saving you. Please stop." came its voice. "I can always let you fall back down to the shooting guys.".**

**Xiaoyu's stopped punching and calmed down, but her eyes where all glassy, she was scared. "If you're kidnapping me... throw me down...".**

**It was ten meters down, and Xiaoyu more likely wanted to brake something then get kidnapped by this thing. After they flied out of the broken window, she was taken to the most ensuring place to lead her to, away from the Zaibatsu. Xiaoyu stood looking up at the thing in the front of her. The wings on the back moved back and became invincible, a strange suit, and a maske on top.**

**"Who are you anyway?" Xiaoyu asked a little curious.**

**"Yoshimitsu.".**

**"Are you... human?".**

**The Yoshimitsu turned around to look for something. "No.".**

**Xiaoyu got wide eyes and moaped, "But..." she was cut off.**

**"Do not ask, please?".**

**"Eh... then can you... eh...do you think you can... tell me where to go... I'm kinda lost...?" Xiaoyu replied and moved her feet around on the ground a little ashamed. Yoshimitsu spread his wings and took her by the hips and moved her up on some boxes.**

**"What did you do in the Zaibatsu?" he asked.**

**"Well, I wanted to save the Mishima family... kinda...".**

**"... why?".**

**"I dunno... maybe it was because of Heihachi Mishima's death." she answered. Yoshimitsu spanned his muscles. "Let him stay dead." he replied. And Xiaoyu knew that she couldn't go against his words, he surely didn't like Mishimas, since he working_ against _them.**

**"Do you want to know the Mishima story?" he asked and looked serious. Who didn't _want _to know, that was the question. Xiaoyu saw Yoshimitsu sitting down onto the cold stone ground, Xiaoyu sat down beside him.**

**"Sure!" she answered and were ready to listen.**

* * *

**a/n:** Are you wondering what will happen next? And, what _will_ happen? (A boring chapter... yeah?) 


	5. Devil

**a/n:** Well, well! You're here again (good day, good night)! --have fun--

* * *

_Chapter 5:_

_Devil_

**Yoshimitsulooked at Xiaoyu for some minutes, and sat into some strange potition on the ground.**

**"Are you sure you want to know?" he asked.**

**"Yes! Go on with it!".**

**He took his fingers together and closed his eyes. "It all started when Heihachi threw Kazuya into the vulcano... then he became a Devil not to die, and it took over his body. And now, Kazuya is after Heihachi to kill him. The g-corporation, is where the doctors create devil dna and messes up animals to use them as fighting-machines. They also makes robots, Jack-robots..." Yoshimitsu stopped.**

**"Kazuya... Mishima...?" Xiaoyu asked.**

**"Yes! Heihachi's son. They both want the Zaibatsu.".**

**The Chinese girl went from being calm to hyper. "He got a _son_! Oh my God...".**

**"A terrible fight against two fighting souls." he finished still closing his eyes.**

**"I didn't know all this... but... where does you come in in all this?".**

**Yoshimitsu opened his eyes and turned his face around, continuing hearing someone talk. "I can hear them come. Please leave.".**

**He stood up and flew up in the air.**

**"You can't leave me here! Where am I suppose to run? Into their arms?".**

**Yoshimitsu gave her a hand and Xiaoyu went hanging over his shoulder. After they flew six meters away, the whole place were blewen up in 100 parts.**

**Someone yelled from near by, Yoshimitsu hastily sped up and went his attention on the sounds. He used his special eyes to see through the towers. He could see the Tekken Force coming closer towards them. Yoshimitsu moved his hands at the back of his body and got a bomb.**

**"HEY? Are you planning to throw that thing?" Xiaoyu pleaded. The wings spread more into a speed gaining them to flay faster away.**

**He didn't answer, and threw the bomb. A big explotion fell over the men, they screamed. Soon after, the police cars came driving in.**

**"What did you say about the Devil again...?".**

**End of flashback...**

The sound of the water dripping from the kitchensink. Her mind wanted to kill the whole thing. It was broken and wouldn't stop dripping. After she had seen her show that day, she found herself a glass of water, but it was then the sink broke down.

"Stupid thing..." she said aloud to herself.

However, later that day, the Chinese girl went down to the newstab again to find out something more about the mysterious diasters. Like twenty people blocked the the way, and Xiaoyu had to wait in over a hour, so she left before killing the girl in front of her. But when she sat her feet in the streets on her way back home, someone called her name, she looked around, but no one to see. Xiaoyu continued along the pavement.

"Xiao?" someone called her name again. But she couldn't see anyone. Though she started to become afraid, she walked strong towards her apartment.

"Xiao?" the same voice called.

"Okay, WHO THE HELL IS CALLING?" Xiaoyu yelled and sat her arms on her hips. "SHOW YOURSELF!".

A hand draged her into the corner behind her. Someone looked at her when she turned around. Two red eyes stared at her. Xiaoyu couldn't say anything, she was in shock.

"I need your help, Xiao... please?". That voice, she knew that cold tonefall.

She walked a step back and held her guard if it just were a crazy human looking for some kickes. Xiaoyu sighed and standed in her fighting-potition, "I know who you are?" she lied hoping it would make the person run away.

The red eyes came a step closer and the light shined on the Japanese man in the front of her. She stared and walked two meters away, "What... Jin?".

Two white horns came out of his head, two black wings growing bigger and bigger from the back, some strange black signes formed something on his chest and forhead, a red round sign in the middle. Chains all around his arms, legs and hips. The devil looked coldly at her, he walked closer.

"Go away...!" she yelled and went into the only thing behind her, _the wall_. "Please don't hurt me...?".

The devil closed its eyes and started laughing, "Ha, ha! You're only in my way! I'm gonna get ridd of you!".

He strech both his hands up in the air, and a red aura went around him, then helooked up andinto the sky and shoot a redstrim into the blue sky, some clouds disappeared. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and protected herself by using her hands as a cheld. A growl went through her ears, she started crying. This couldn't be the _Jin_ she knew. He wouldn't hurt her.

"Jin Kazama? Please don't do this?" she screamed not looking at him.

He stoppd shooting into the air and looked at her, "Jin's gone. He's dead. Forget him." the devil came.

Xiaoyu opened her crying eyes and saw a high sad looking man who were fighting against a devil inside. She tried to remember her sparres with Jin, these moves he used, so hard to brake. But one time she beat him, by rolling under his legs, since he always fighted with his legs spread, and kicking him in the back.

"Fight against him, Jin! I know you'll win, you always do...".

"Don't you get it, he doesn't hear you, he's _dead_." he said and tried to use his claws after her, she jumped away and looked behind her, no one in sight. Strange, in the middle of the day there always were people walking in the streets, and where were the people who standed in the front of the newstab? Xiaoyu held her eyes on the devil and got a mad expression across her face. "Don't you get that devil to kill you, don't do that, I'm begging you...". The devil lauged at what she had to say.

"It'll be fun killing you mere girl. So small and simple!".

"Jin would not let you do that, he would never hurt me.".

Then it stroke her, the g-corpiration, maybe the Zaibatsu had given Jin something of from the devil gene. Or much more easier, Jin had something to do with the Mishima family. Xiaoyu had seen someone transforming inside the Mishima Zaibatsu Tower, but the person had smelled her and flyed after her. She didn't get captured, because the Tekken Force were send. The Chinese girl didn't get the face of the person, but it transformed into a purple devil with wings and yellow horns and a red blurry sign on the chest. And the same red round sign onto the forhead. Then, she got it. Jin Kazama had to do something with the Zaibatsu, and especially the purple devil inside the Zaibatsu.

"Start running, and I'll have even more fun chasing you. Come on now, _run_." the Devil Jin walked in her direction, and she slowly took a step behind. "Never!" she answered and gave him a glare.

"Poor girl, die that soon.".

He spread his feathers and started flying towards her.

"I'm saving you Jin, you'll have to talk afterwards...".

* * *

**a/n:** Hi and, well it's the end of chapter 5, so what is it to say! Have lunch! 


	6. Miracle

**a/n:** I feel kinda creative right now... haven't the sweetest answer why, but I got a smile across my face these days...

* * *

_Chapter 6:_

_Miracle_

Ling Xiaoyu walked serious, down into her Hakke-sho and Hika-ken stance, and took a fast sprint towards the Devil Jin. He gave her a grin and flew with his boots up from the harsh ground. It started to get dark in the sky, the day soon came to an end. His big claws glared at the little Chinese girl when she plunged onto the ground and rolled in a twisted spinn behind his back, then she gave him an uppercut, sending him three meters up in the air. But before hitting the ground, devil used his wings to spare some scratches on his body. He put both his feets on a stone near by.

"Who are you?" he asked.

"Why do you care?" she said in response, then she got into her Chinese thanking way, clapping her hands together and bowed. Her grandfather blazed up into her head. A smiling old man with a green and white Chinese hat on his bare skull. His gray hair went from the nose and down, and from the ears and down. He was a real good grandfather, but also a heck of a great trainer, though his back hurted with_ too_ much training.

Suddenly, devil started shaking and margin pain, his eyes profusly stopped shining red. And he held his big gloves over his head to make it stop. He fell onto his knees and shoot the same rage of light out from his horns this time, not from his mouth. Xiaoyu saw it coming towards her and jumped away.

"Jin?" she shouted hoping him to answer in a strange way. The devil was too bissy fighting against Jin inside. Xiaoyu knew he could hear her.

"Nooo!".

The devil fell onto the ground with a bang, and he was uconscious. Xiaoyu felt her face turning red in the progress of feeling this way about Jin, though she cried and run up to him.

"Jin? Please? Can you hear me?".

She pulled his shoulders, but he didn't react to her moves. Tears drop on his cheast full of black signs. They continued dropping down on the cold ground of gravel. Xiaoyu soon layed her head on his breast and started crying even more. Her pain for him got her to lose controll, in the curious miracle way. She didn't know why she was her with him, her heart told her to save him, but her brain told her to get lost. But throughout it all, she cried for a_ good _friend.

"Oh, Jin... please don't do this to me...".

The word formed them into otherones.

"I love you...!" she said, her heart jumped up and down in reaction, faster and faster. But the little girl felt so lonely beside him, the Japanese secret never to be known. She could hear him talk inside her, telling her to leave him. Letting him die all alone, he _deserved_ it.

"No..." she whispered sadly trying to consider herself that she was doing the right thing. If she stayed beside Jin's shoulder to help him, she would get stuck into his secret. Did she leave, she would have forgotten about him and moved on. She couldn't do that. The beautiful pure face of his. Xiaoyu now knew she didn't know him, she never did.

"But... I care about you, Jin!" Xiaoyu said with tears falling freely down her chin.

"Please...?".

She stopped crying, but stayed at the top of his breast with her head softly on top of it. She could hear his heart moving, the sound repeated itself in the back of her head.

"Xiao..." his voice called, then he moved his hand over her shoulder. She sprut up and saw his normal brown eyes staring at her, wanting her.

"I..." she was cut off by Jin moving his head in another direction.

"Don't talk, Xiao... everything's gonna be alright..." then he closed his eyes again to become uconscious once again.

"No... it doesn't gonna get _alright_... never..." she remined herself, her fingers moved through her ponytails and took out her two elastics. Making her long black hair fall over her face.

Xiaoyu looked at his face and stood up. "Can't you see who I am...! Are you that blind!".

* * *

**a/n:** This chapter's done! Please review to let me know what you people think of my work? 


	7. Childish

**a/n:** Hello, all! Welcome to chapter 7 of my great (or?) Soon to come story. Go on and read! --have fun--

from me...

* * *

_Chapter 7:_

_Childish_

All the thoughts of Ling Xiaoyu went back and fourth in a mess. She had never in her life felt this way about anyone, and what she was doing didn't actually makeit any better. The darkness watched her, and looked down at her when her fingers touched Jin Kazamas face. A sight of loneliness and needs. Yoshimitsu didn't know any Jin Kazama, but he'd heard Heihachi Mishima talked about him when he talked with Kazuya Mishima in his Dojo, Honmaru. But this was many years ago.

**Flashback:**

**"Heihachi said something about Kazuya and he fighting. I do not know why. But he said when Jin was 16 years old, they trained together. He then said something about an Ogre... Heihachi and this Jin, maybe they are releated." Yoshimitsu finished.**

**"But since you don't spy on Jin, he doesn't got anything with the Mishima family to do... is that it?" Xiaoyu asked.**

**"I guess so. But if you want me to, I can find something interesting about this _Jin Kazama_!".**

**"Yes, please... but don't get caught, he'll not like it I tell you... and, how do you reach me if you find anything?".**

**"I will find you." he said, then he flew away.**

**End of flashback...**

Yoshimitsu would reach her if he saw anything, but Xiaoyu had waited three months. And still nothing. At this point, Jin needed help.

"Are you awake?" she gave him a puff into the arm, but he still layed at the ground.

The Chinese girl ficced her blue dress, then the wind blew through her hair. Typically this mere girl, a childish smile, always so perfect. But her perfect two ponytails were moved away, she didn't look as she used to be. More calmer and serious. All this made her to who she was, just without her original hairstyle. Obliging and kind with the big sneer. Xiaoyu sat down and started thinking of what to do. What could she do? Her hands felt his pure and sweet face, she stroke it and a tear drop onto his eye. Suddenly the wet tear made Jin open his eyes in complete awakning.

"Were am I?" was his first reply.

Xiaoyu scraped her tears away from her face and smiled up at him, "You're awake, to be awaken?" she asked childishly.

"What are you doing here?" he asked, but when he moved his arms he_ got _it. "How much did you see, Xiao?".

She looked away and the smile was washed away in a sparkle, "Pretty much... you still got wings and...-" Jin cutted her off.

"Oh God... did you get hurt?" he asked and touched her hands, "Don't say you got hit...?". Xiaoyu shaked her head. Jin came closer and got a serious expression over his face.

"Is it true that you love me...?". Xiaoyu got wide eyes and looked into the ground embarrassed.

"Can't you...-".

Something gave Jin these red eyes again, and the devil ripped Xiaoyu's hands with his clawes. Xiaoyu screamed in pain and tears floated like an ocean out of her glassy eyes. The devil grinned at her, thenhe pickedher up by her fingers and soon throwing her bright into a three near by. She meet it and then fell on the ground bleeding from the rips done by the devils claws.

"No one wins over me. No one! A poor girl like you is trash.".

The devil laughed loudly and smiled evil and happy. Then he moved his feets to start going towards Xiaoyu, but he fell on the ground. He bleeded from some wounds on his legs, he went up and walked more likely mad into her direction.

"I LOVE YOU, JIN!" she shouted, maybe Jin would wake up and fight again.

The devil soon started bleeding from his hands too. He stopped and held his head back to send a shoot on the girl. She moved a finger after a big stone, she dragged herself away. Her stomach and hands hurt, Devil Jin had made houls through her skin. A blaze of red sparkles went through the tree, it got cutted in half and piled down on the top of a car.

"IS SOMEBODY THERE, HELP ME?" Xiaoyu yelled hoping someone could hear something, she claiming into the stone. He stopped shooting and looked at her, then grinned.

"Dead!".

Dead, the people's dead. Jin killed them, Devil killed them. She was so confused. Everything went in a quite spiral. She could feel the hot aura coming from his body, not Jin's. Xiaoyu tried to stand up, but fell onto the ground again. She bleeded even more. "What am I doing for you, Jin...? And what am I _not_ doing for you...?" she thought. The devil walked tired towards Xiaoyu, and soon he fell onto the ground with his face in the dirt. Xiaoyu grabbed a stick from the broken tree that devil had shoot in pieces.

"I'm coming, Jin..." she said.

Suddenly she lost the stick and closed her eyes. Her hands went into pain and fell along devil into the ground of stones.

The aura got weaked down, the girl felt cold and _sick_. Never in her life, if she'd experienced something like this. Devils, that only appeared in movies and TV-games, not in reality. A cracy dream, hoping it to be one. She hoped to wake up and meet the day with a smile, seeing her friends glad faces that could make her happy at the first second of their welcoming eyes. So friendly, suporting, promising.

"Miss Xiaoyu, can you hear me?" one voice called.

Xiaoyu could feel the warm air surounding her totally, and in this progress of opening her eyes and give a shout, her eyes gloomed mindly.

"Calm down! You're safe now!".

The Chinese girl couldn't believe her eyes, a hospital room. She hastily in shock looked around and almost fell out of the bed.

"No, Miss Xiaoyu! Your body's too weak, you'll have to give it time to heal." the voice said friendly again.

Everything, the devils, the fight, _Jin Kazama_. What happened, and where was he? Xiaoyu slowly stared confused at the nurse beside her.

"Where's, _Jin Kazama_?" she asked.

"Jin Kazama? We don't got any Jin here. Sorry!" the nurse answered and made the girl lay back.

"But he... he was...".

"You need your sleep. Close your eyes now?".

Later that night, Xiaoyu woke up in the dark hospitalroom. It was night, and her brain wanted to get out of there, away from everything. Away from the top secret of all. Her feets went out of the bed and tumbeled out of the room, no one to see, the people had to be sleeping in the middle of the night. But she _had_ to get out of here. Soon as she opened the outer door, the cold wind met her body. But as she continued walking, her body didn't get the message to keep walking, she fell onto the ground unchecked. Then the night drew her out of her dreams and into the hateful nightmare, _again_.

* * *

**a/n:** Are you waiting for the next chapter? I know you are (blah, blah). Reviewes needed. --push the button, push the button, button-- 


	8. Friends

**a/n:** One more to go! (I posted all my chapters in a hurry this time.) Hope you like it, and please let me know if you got something to tell me!

* * *

_Chapter 8:_

_Friends_

A new day, with new experiences. Every night, dark. Everyday, bright. No, this day was only one of these dark and cold ones. The Chinese girl sat still in her hospitalbed, and again,_ in shock_. The other day she and Jin Kazama got into a real hard time of fighting, but not that poor man she knew... a devil, taking Jin into mad thoughts and vision of killing all the people around in one single touch of his claws. Not only did the devil kill some poor souls, he also tried to give the pure and clean Japanese a expression of seeing his friend in the grave. Inside his head, dark, lonley, cold, anger... but to who? Why did this devil want to kill everyone, and why did he just appeared into his body like that. Xiaoyu got from sad to curious and hyper. All she wanted to do right now, was to drag that crazy evil thing out of her friends body.

_Friends..._

Xiaoyu and Jin... friends. What about her shout after him, her love for him. The heart inside her, a warm and stunning soul,_ love_. Caring about anotherone. Why did she actually feel like this... this... this... sprudling feeling for this Japanese man? And not just that, why _now_?

She saw the light from outside, a car standing outside the building. Xiaoyu went up and looked out of the window. A snaky taste made her narrow her brows.

"Mom... dad...?".

Two people walked out of the car and thanked the driver, soon they ran inside the hospital. The Chinese girl smiled, then going back to bed. Her parents were here, to make her feel better. Though it never would help. Still, she missed their yelling voices. These carying faces with answeres at the biggest problems. But this time she couldn't speak, they would take her for granted.

"Ling, sweetie?" her mom's voice came from the doorway.

Xiaoyu sat her head up, the pain was gone with some help from some tablets. Her mother walked slowly towards her. Chinese dress in silk, a purse with typically dragon-paintings on in a circle.

"Are you okay?" her mother asked friendly walking up to her.

"Yes, mom... I'm _okay_...".

A manly voice called from outside the room. Xiaoyu's mom turned her face around, "What is it, honey?".

"I need some help outside here..." he shrugged.

Xiaoyu smiled and let her move out of the room, soon her face grinned at her daughter in the bed. "We have a present for you, Ling!".

After saying this, she and her housband stept inside and stood next to eachother. They both smiled happily and dragged a big present in and onto the middle of the room in front of Xiaoyu. She took a good sight at the package, a green box.

"Please open it, Lingy!" her dad said and held her hands not to make her flipp, he led her up to the present.

"You didn't need to do this..." Xiaoyu said still a little weak in her tonefall, almost like she could start flying.

Her hands went over the greenish paper, and she fast threw it off in one blaze of speed. A tear pushed her to make a red face, a happy smile in a grin.

"Oh my God..." was all she could say.

Her parents hugged her and gave her a note to remember; "We've been saving money fro you, sweetie. You're birthday present from us. It's a little _to soon_, but you really needed this."

The Chinese girl hugged them again and looked at her present, "But you didn't need to save money for a computer... they're expencive, you know...".

"Everything for our,_ Ling Xiaoyu_!".

After they had gone back to their hotel in town, Xiaoyu was mad at herself. Her thoughts hadn't stept back since her parent left. Jin, he wasn't at the hospital. And at this mind blowing figure, she took a sprint, but got pushed back to her room. Then she yelled at the nurse and made her call the other hospitals after_ Jin Kazama_. But the call hit a dead end, only her open window could make her warm, still it was cold and freezy outside. Xiaoyu didn't care. Her friend was missing, who could live with that thought stuck in your mind _forever_?

"If you care about me, Jin... you'll fight that devil and make me happy again. Make my smile come back...!" she said with her head hanging out from the window.

Then the wind only attended the night. Darkness gaining powers to make another day come true. Maybe with a happy smile this time.

* * *

**a/n:** This chapter was a little short, but actually sweet. And that's good! Or what? R&R? 


	9. Hope

**a/n:** MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YA ALL!

* * *

_Chapter 9:_

_Hope_

A tear of loneliness, a tear of love, or just a _tear_. Ling Xiaoyu couldn't put a finger at it, it was like hitting your head into your locker everyday, but only forgetting it all afterwards. The Chinese girl got out off the hospital after two weeks with treatment. But when she come home, the lonely tear dripped down her face again in disbelief of thinking her life was ok.

"I HATE IT ALL!" she yelled aloud and threw her bag onto the floor, continuing falling onto it and crying hysteric.

"I just... I just... want to _die_...!".

After crying for a long time, Xiaoyu pulled herself up and forched herself to try ficcing the broken sink. It haden't stopped dripping water, of course it haden't. Though the girl wasn't used to make things work, she tried, hoping it to work. But she only made it worse, the sink sprouted out everywhere.

"NOOOOOO!".

Xiaoyu ran backwards and put up her telephone and knittered in a number.

"Hello! Yes... eh-um... I need some help with my broken sink over here... do you think you can... _great_!".

Two houres later someone knocked friendly on the door, Xiaoyu sprint and opened the door complete wet by holding the water away from the floors, only making_ that_ worse too.

"Hi! You're the one who needed my help, right?" a man asked with a grin.

"Eh... yes! Come in!" she answered and let him walk past her and in to her own ocean. He stopped and got into a glare of shock.

"You've tried to...-" he was cut off.

"Yes... but it didn't work!" Xiaoyu finished with a childish accent.

The man in the front of her gave her a smile, then he_ swemt _towards the broken sink of hers. The Chinese girl smiled for herself at the thought of having a pretty cute man inside her apartment, all alone.

"No, bad girl!" she remined herself instantly.

His strong posture with red shining hair. Jeans covered by muscles, his jacket was beamed around his chest. Xiaoyu moved up to him to take a further look at his work.

"I'm sooo glad you're here helping me... mr...!" she ended hoping him to tell her his name.

He turned his face around to see her childish smile.

"I'm Hwoarang! Pleased to meet you!".

"What a wonderful name!" she thought and clapped his shoulder in reply. "Keep up the good work, _Hwoarang_!".

Hwoarang senced her glory and raised up, then he held his hand towards her, "So, what's your name then?" he asked ready to shake the girl's hand.

Xiaoyu stream her hand forward and shaked his hand, and smiled warmly. "Xiaoyu!".

He soon concentrated about ficcing the sink in stead of talking to the Chinese girl. But before turning around, he got a sight onto a picture on the table. "What...?" he replied and walked up to it, then grabbing it mad. "Do you know this guy?" Hwoarang asked not facing Xiaoyu. She curious stept beside him and took a look at the picture in the brown case.

"Eh... do you mean that black haired man, or that old one? But I...-" Hwoarang cutted her off and sat the frame back on its place. "I gotta work!" he finished and walked mad to his spot of water surroundig his feets when he sat down onto the floor. Xiaoyu studyed him sharply with her two eyes, soon to sit down in her favourite fluffy chair in pink.

Later that day, Hwoarang said good-bye, still kinda pissed off about something. There he went tumbeling towards his motorbike, he kicked stones away from whereever he put his boots. Then he jumped up in his seat and gassed away in hysteric action of driving crazy upon the road, then he was all gone. Xiaoyu stood smiling for herself up in her apartment in the 2'nd floor. Her armes felt the window, and her fingers making remarks on the glass. This kind man had helped her ficc her stupid sink which now made her thank God, the dripping had stopped. No irritable sink to destroy her life.

The next day, Xiaoyu stood up with a big smile across her childish morning face. And after putting on her Chinese costume with panda pictures on, she forced herself to run down to the zoo and pick up her bestfriend at this point, _Panda_.

"Hello, Panda-chan!" I've missed you!" Xiaoyu said to Panda, the animal growled happily and gave a roar to make the lady watching her open the door. Panda came running in a huge sprint on four feets.

"Come give me a hug, Panda!".

Panda adjusted her actions and stopped right in front of her not to run over her, Xiaoyu bended over her fur and hugged her happily, "Lets get out off here!" she finished.

Just when they walked outside in a hurry of buying ices at the harbour, Xiaoyu smiled in shock. The black motorbike with the cool fire remarks on, and the handsome driver.

"Hi! Remember me!".

Xiaoyu gasped and walked automaticly towards him. "Of course I _remember_ you, Hwoarang! You ficced my broken sink yesterday!".

Hwoarang grinned and put his sunglasses on, then he moved his red hair backward not to make it hid his eyes. He pointed at the backseat.

"No! I can't! I've gotta watch my panda!" Xiaoyu replied with a taste of sadness in her tonefall.

The red headed man let the motrobike give a roar, "Are you sure?" he asked in a flirting way looking at her with a smile.

Xiaoyu thanked him and said good-bye when he drived away. Panda sat looking at her friend walking up to her and stroking her warm and fluffy fur.

"He's nice... but I can't stop thinking about Jin, Panda...".

* * *

**a/n:** Hwoarang is in the house! Jin's gone, and the sink's_ ficced by Hwoarang_. Maybe Xiaoyu should get a life or what...? Can't say, but wait intill the next chapter's up. All this chapters (3 to 8) getting up was kinda my VERY BIG christmas present for all my readers. So I've hope you've ENJOYD! Chapter 10, 11 and 12 are actually finished, but I'm making you wait for some good stuff. Ain't I being nice now? 

from ryuu (dragon lover I am --)


	10. Mood

**a/n:** Hello again! I really hope you're enjoying my story as much as I love writing it.

* * *

_Chapter 10:_

_Mood_

When Ling Xiaoyu arrived her daily high school, _Mishima High School_. Her friends stood in a circle and talked as they always did. But just when they saw their poor friend walking past them, they called after her. On of them ran over to her and gave her a hug. In that sence, Xiaoyu slipped away and walked alone inside the building.

"Maybe she got some problems with her_ boyfriend_!" one of them joked and the other girls started laughing.

Xiaoyu limped inside her classroom and found a seat in back of the room. No one had entered. As soon as she looked outside the window, a tear squeezed itself out and made its way down her face and landed on her hand.

"Not now... I can't cry now... I can't... feel like this right now..." she remined herself and washed her tears away continuing calming down to her childish aura. But her two ponytails had flipped and got her to change attitude and style at the same time. Her favourite clothing had gotten into soaked blue jeans and a bare top, but she always wore a school costume at school, before, she liked it, now, she hated it. She looked tired, and she was, all of it was too much to handle...

The school day went to its end, and there the Chinese girl walked for her home, on of her friends scared her from behind with a_ boo_.

"Don't do that, Harumi... I'm not in the mood..." Xiaoyu warned.

The girl with long black hair smiled sarcastically, dressed with her school costume likely to Xiaoyu and all the other girls in school.

"Some new thing's up, or what? You can tell me, Xiao!" Harumi replied spinning her finger around to make Xiaoyu pay her attention.

"I don't want to talk about it, _okay_?".

Harumi lost her face at the way her friend talked to her, "_Fine_! See you tomorrow!". Then she left talking angry to herself.

Xiaoyu stopped and closed her eyes pointing her head at the ground, "I'm gonna find you, Jin... I guess I really need you around... even as a devil." the Chinese girl said softly.

Just when Xiaoyu tapped inside her apartment, she turned on her computer, that she had gotten from her parents in her birthday present. When she thought about it, she soon hit 19. The first thing the Chinese girl did at the net,was to check out the latest news from Japan. But only more news from the Yukushima forest and the Kensai village. The FBI had gotten the case to an end, and they went onto their lastest chance of coming to an answer, but nothing really helped them finding anything. Though Xiaoyu felt bad about all this, she also felt really pleased. These _black featers _only reminded her about Jin Kazama.

"Oh... my... _Lord_...!".

Followed by a jumping reaction, she sprint up from her chair and gave herself a push not to start yelling crazy. And with only one thing in her mind,

_Yoshimitsu_,

she pressed her arms around her head. Wouldn't he find her when he found out something? Yes, he said so. But though Xiaoyu sat down and tried to relax, her brain wristed around. After two hours with surfing on the net, the girl got to hyper and decided to take a walk by the pavement, _in the dark_. And the thought of getting to see Jin again made her look into each corner she proceed. But nothing made her see him, so she walked inside a minishoop and found herself some chocolate, candy always got her lonely days to go much faster than usual.

When Xiaoyu got back home, Hwoarang's motorbike stood parking outside her house. A happy feeling spread itself inside her body, then she ran upstairs hoping to see the red headed Korean.

"Hwoarang?" she asked looking after him. But after seeing a letter lying in front of her door, her feelings went back to be cold again. She took it up and opened the top, then she took out the paper inside.

hi

i dunno how to write your name, but that doesn't matter i guess...

anyways... wanna hit the town someday, i gotta showe u some!

if you're wondering, i really wanna get to know you ;o)

like you haven't noticed...?

hwoarang

After reading it three times in a row, the little Chinese girl gave the room a last sight and tumbeled inside her apartment and closed the outer door.

"What am I doing...?" Xiaoyu asked herself there she threw the letter in the trash and jumped down onto the sofa. A mutter tone pressed under her breath, making her run out to the toilet and puke. Everything made her sick. Every single bit of it. Sick of love, wasn't she...!

The next day, Xiaoyu stayed home, but got a call from her teacher asking her why she was staying home since she alway was the first one to enter the classroom each day. Her teacher understood and said it was okay, but Xiaoyu promised to come to school the next day. _Well, she hoped to be there_, she said lying. These _friends_ of hers only asked all these questions and babbeled about nothing important. Ling Xiaoyu, she had changed to something els than a normal teenage girl from China, the little figure had become serious and calm, but lonley and nervous.

Blasting into an yelling mood, Xiaoyu threw the plates and glasses into the wall. Crashing and making noises, splittes falling through the room and forming spiky tapes everywhere. In the middle of this, she stood crying angry at herself, all alone. The eerily quite town made her change face expression into a clip of a sulky face. The window in the livingroom stood bursting up, and the wind, the silent wind, blew through the apartment and flew her black hair into each direction. Then, a red light illuminated the whole room into a tight smell of icecream, _vanilla_.

Ling Xiaoyu knew what to do, her nightmare whould end, nor start again if she went towards the window. But though she took a step closer, a tear slipped out and trickled down her chin.

Her friend was dead, her bestfriend gone, never to see her smile again.

* * *

**a/n:** This chapter was kinda short and boring... or what? Anyway... what did ya all think? Good? Bad? Or maybe you thought nothing of it? Give me a review anyway. (I..I) 


	11. Kidnapping

**a/n:** Hi, hi, hi! Here again? Good for you! Keep scrolling below then!

* * *

_Chapter 11:_

_Kidnapping_

Ling Xiaoyu pattered her t-shirt and focused walking serious in the direction of the open window in her own livingroom. The icecream sent felt itself around her body, spinning around and giving her the sight of Panda hanging upside down from the visions' look, it held her by her feets. A multiply by long sharp claws went their way over her fur. Just in this situation, Xiaoyu held her tears inside, controlling them. Then she put both her hands on the window frame. A mad glare stared towards the Panda's murderer.

"You... ass ...hole... of... a... crazy... fucker!" her mouth formed in angry tones.

A grin went over the murderer, and it flew closer facing the panda in front of her. "She was trash, just like you!".

Xiaoyu felt the gust of the wind, soon to step back and close the window and turning her back at the Devil Jin. Without thinking, tears came trickling down and onto the floor. She couldn't help it, when someone you care about die, you can't controll anything, not even stop hating the one you love.

Suddenly, the window went into pieces by the devils punch in one secund of matter. Xiaoyu closed her eyes and crossed her arms, not turning around. A smell toring her nose to snore easily. Dead fish stinked through the room. The Chinese could see a black and white animal lay dead in the back of her eye. She had to slip another tear out. Her anger tored inside and soon to shout it out at the Devil Jin.

"WHY, JIN? WHY DID YOU LET HIM KILL YOU, AND... Panda... she's..." she couldn't continue and drop onto the floor facing her head down at the cold carpet. A crasp went into a sner and made its way over to Xiaoyu's direction. A heavy and hard block was placed on the Chinese girl's feets, she dropped up and faced a grin across the devil's face.

"I'm kidnapping you!" he replied and continued torping the heavy block over her feets not make her run away.

"But... why don't just kill me right away...?" Xiaoyu asked a little scared at the thought of spending her night with this crazy devil. The high vision pushed her onto the floor and grabbed her hands at the back and bind them together. Then he raised her up in his hands and walked to the widnow, which was all broken up making it easy fly out.

"Some Yoshimitsu guy told me about your_ big _mouth. You sure are easy to kidnappe today..." he finished.

With spreading his wings, he snapped them out and flew out into the dark light with the stars surrounding them in silens.

After hanging over his hands and feeling the devils claws smashing into her skin, they arrived to some bunker up in the mountain a long way from the city. Xiaoyu hadn't seen this place ever in her life. Devil Jin placed her down in some bed inside the bottom of the dark bunker, he slowly walked out, smiling happily for himself and was to close the stealdoor, but got cut off by an yelling voice from inside.

"STOPP IT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?".

He walked backfourth and hold up a claw, "Killing you s-l-o-w-l-y!" then he tumbeled forward and locked the door in the progress of slamming it angrily. Xiaoyu bit her lips in madness of being kidnapped by Jin Kazama's devil form. If she'de just been killed right away, it would've been much better than laying inside a bunker all alone and not knowing what to do or what to happen...

But after crying indeed and yelling at herself, she closed her eyes to sleep tight.

"Wake up, bitch!" a mad voice yelled, and a peck went inside her arm and made Xiaoyu hit up her eyes.

The Devil Jin grabbed her feets and helped her to sit, then he faced her and grinned, a paper was shown in front of her face. "What the_ hell_ is this?" he asked and waived it anoying.

Xiaoyu glared at it and moaped, "Eh... why do YOU care...?" she finished and turned her head into another direction. Devil moved her face towards him and snarred at her, "Look at me when I'm talking to you!".

The Chinese giggled softly, "You're actually funny!".

"FUNNY!" he yelled and rep the paper in hundred parts, continuing smacking Xiaoyu hard. "So I'm _funny_! Do you think I'm funny when I'm killing you too, _also,_ then? Huh!".

Xiaoyu drew herself back of not getting another smack, but he kicked her feets, making her slip on the bed. He stood up and laughed with an irritable accent, "Wait intill I've killed that Hwoarang guy!" he finished and turned around.

"NO! PLEASE, HE HASN'T ANYTHING TO DO WITH THIS! PLEASE JIN?" Xiaoyu yelled in hope if he would change his mind, but she hit a dead room, he had left. But at this, why did Devil Jin want to kill Hwoarang, they didn't know eachother. Or did they?

"NOOOOO!" she yelled again and rolled herself in the direction of the wall, and soon closing her eyes.

Suddenly, Xiaoyu's eyes bursted up by a bang coming from somewhere inside the bunker. Followed by the second bang, and a bump, someone yelled hysteric. The Chinese girl coul feel that something was wrong, Jin wouldn't have struggled to make himself stop. He was gone.

The door was opened in a hurry sight of seeing Yoshimitsu run like hell towards Xiaoyu, he took her by her hips and threw her over his shoulder, then he took a final look behind and flew up. But at this, Devil Jin ran inside the room and yelled continuing shooting his red lightbomb after them, but before hitting, Yoshimitsu blew a hole through the roof and flew out in totally speed of lightning.

Xiaoyu's eyes got glassy and an ocean dripped down her face like someone had died.

"Why aren't Jin flying after us...?" she asked a little curious and with a scary touch in her tonefall.

"I hurt his wings." Yoshimitsu answered.

All these meters right into the ground under them made Xiaoyu cold. The sight was beautiful at the morning, but not so beautiful when losing powers and falling down.

"Are you hurt?" he asked and tried to keep his speed up.

"That's the most stupid question I've heard in my whole life... of course I'm_ not_...!".

When Xiaoyu layed a sight onto the picture of the bunker, a red aura bursted up from the hole Yoshimitsu had made through the roof. Devil Jin had to be mad by now. _Jin_ had to be mad. Panda went through her head and chuckled a picture of her, Panda and Jin. Xiaoyu had to start crying again. Not only did she lose her bestfriend, her love killed her. Jin had gotten from being a mere crush till being her opponent. He had to pay for his actions, a controlling devil couldn't make him kill someone she cared about. Jin wasn't that stupid to be so damn easy to controll.

* * *

**a/n:** Poor girl, this hell! Well, that's what making us read isn't it? Anyways people, reviews needed! -- 


	12. Dating

**a/n:** Thank you for reading!

* * *

_Chapter 12:_

_Dating_

Yoshimitsu gave Ling Xiaoyu a sight making her cry again.

"Why are you crying, _again_?" he asked a little irritated.

"My panda's dead... he killed him...!" she answered and hide her face between her fingers.

"_Kazama Jin _killed your panda?".

"No... Jin's devil form killed her... Jin wouldn't do things like... killing!" Xiaoyu finished.

Yoshimitsu shrugged himself to evade an inetrogation, which made him take off his maske. The Chinese girl didn't look up from her hands, but started crying at the thought of losing her best friend in the whole world...

"That Mishima family are going to pay." he said looking serious at her with his eyes studying her curious on her actions. Xiaoyu swept away her tears, and her red face looked up to gasp at him. Yoshimitsu's face, it looked like someone had given him a hard time of fight. His eyes limped out from his face, his nose shrank inside, his skin burned. Xiaoyu pulled herself to talk straight.

"Eh... I agree... I _really_ agree actually...".

"Kazama Jin is informed with the same devil gene as his father Mishima Kazuya. And now, it has taken over him.".

Xiaoyu gasped again, "Kazuya's Jin's dad...? But then Heihachi's..." she stopped and thought for a minute, "... Jin's grandfather... and Kazuya's...".

Yoshimitsu placed his mask back on and turned his attention back on the road in front of them.

"What did you do inside the bunker thingie, _whatever_, anyway...?" Xiaoyu asked, trying to change topic.

With a growl from his side, he didn't answer and were ready to start flying. But Xiaoyu grabbed his foot and made him step onto the ground again, "Answere me!" she said aloud.

"Well..." he replied and continued talking.

"When I found out all this things about Jin, I knew I had to find you, but you were not home. I smelled your aura and found you inside this bunker. But I really hope you agree to give Jin what he deserves? And not to forget, Heihachi and Kazuya. They need to be stopped... I wont let them get away with what they did to me...".

After nodding regretfully, Xiaoyu got back home on Yoshimitsu's back. And this time, a letter lay in front of her outer door. She could almost smell Hwoarang's words, though Jin's face touched her private thoughts. Like they always did... even the good and bad ones...

"You gotta be kidding me...?".

hi you

you weren't home, so i put this letter here, again. haha

have you thought about me and you hitting the town, just give me a call when you've decided. 'key?

hope you'll say **yes**:op but moste of all, be home the next time i come by

**note:** my number's at the back of the paper

hwoarang

Hwoarang's sweet talk, it made her smile, but it went away at the sight of her apartment in a complete mess. What would she do with the window? And what if her parents, nor grandfather, stept inside and saw all this mess. They would probably have thrown her back to China, though she wanted that, she couldn't. Jin needed her help, he got to stop that _devil_ inside him. But how, and what had Yoshimitsu in his mind? Killing him...? And her panda had just disappeared from the floor... what had happend while she was away...?

"What am I thinking about...? Killing Jin... God no... I mean... I can't... Yoshimitsu can't... oh _yes he can_... oh God in the heavens...!" Xiaoyu said to herself, but a brow raised.

"Here we go again... I'm talking to myself _again_... crap...!".

The Chinese girl sat down in her sofa and took a magazine out from her stative with junk. Then she swept back in a comfertable position and tried to relax, but not that easy. Soon, she ran around in her apartment, really hyper to get going somewhere.

"I NEED to RELAX!" she yelled and jumped side to side and ran around in a circle but slipt over some glassbites on the floor and fell onto it with a bang.

"What _am_ I doing...?".

After getting herself up from the floor, she found Hwoarang's phonenumber from the back of his letter and knittered it on her mobile.

"Hi, Hwoarang! Wanna go out on a date with me?" Xiaoyu asked, still running around.

"Ehm... I never thought you wou...-" Hwoarang got cut off.

"I take that as a yes! See you soon then! Bye-eee!".

"Hey, wait a mi...-" too late, Xiaoyu cut the line and started throwing her clothes around, making them fly around and land all over the floor. Different colours, like the rainbow. Ling Xiaoyu ended up looking as Pamela Anderson, a little top, almost showing her brests, tight pants in purple, and her hair sat up in a spinn at the side with help from a Chinese strain. And with red lipgloss and blue eyeshadow, no Ling Xiaoyu came through.

Five minutes later, she ran down the stairs and spanned herself towards the street were Hwoarang used to wait for her, but he haden't showed up yet. But suddenly, before the Chinese girl got to take out her mobile from her purse, Hwoarang came growling on his motorbike in a totally speed of giving a grin between his redish hair. When he stopped, he gasped at the sight of his date.

"What have you _done_ to yourself?" he replied almost falling off his seat in the progress of hitting his back head not to shout out.

Xiaoyu turned around to make him take a look at her, "Do you like it?".

He tried to smile, but got a tone out in becoming a glare, "Eh... you could have... you know...!".

"Know what!" she asked waiting for him to continue, but walked towards him and moved her ass back and fourth, trying to act sexy...

"Been more... _normal_..." he finished.

Xiaoyu came up to him and looked him in the eyes, "I need your help, Hwoarang-kun!".

Hwoarang moved longer away from her, "Can't we just...-" he was cutted off by the Chinese girl jumping up in the back seat and making him start the motor. "Drive, honey!".

"Ok-ay...!" he answered and took off, but a single remark went over his face in the name of wondering what she was doing, and what she was supose to do. Well, he knew she was_ crazy_... but this crazy...? No!

* * *

**a/n:** A bit boring... anyway, Xiaoyu's acting kinda strange, isn't she? But then again, that's the taste of it. 


	13. Actions

**a/n:** I feel bad about the last chapter... not just boring, but also stupid short. I'm sorry... hope u like this one better...? One thing, it doesn't happen_ that _much in this chap., but I got this... great ending on it. So, that's why I stopped. 'Kay, enough of me; read all!

* * *

_Chapter 13:_

_Actions_

Just when Ling Xiaoyu and Hwoarang hit a big building, they had drived in one hour, and almost crashed into two cars on the way through the forest. But now, the two of them stopped and made their way over to some high wall. Hwoarang scratched his backhead and looked confused, as he always did in situations like this. His sweet taste of clothing had gotten into punky and cracy. His leather jacket placed over some white t-shirt, jeans in light blue, and boots surrounding his legs up to his knees, and as usual, his red hair shon with his sunglasses at the top.

"I thought we were supose to_ hit the town_...!" he replied and studyed the wall with his eyes smashed in one sight.

Xiaoyu smiled at him, "I changed my mind. Thanks for helping me!".

"With what?" he asked looking down at her.

"You'll see!".

She walked past him and placed her feets up at some rocks hitting the wall, then she climbed up and looked at Hwoarang who were standing curious looking at her up at the wall.

"What's behind the wall, _anyway_?" he asked with a lame tonefall under his breath.

Xiaoyu made her head look in the other direction towards the big building in her sight. "Just come up here, and you'll see for yourself.".

Hwoarang raised his shoulders, but jumped up to her and got his armes hanging over the wall, "Help me...?" he replied almost falling back down.

Xiaoyu shocked her head in irritation. Why did boys always have to walk the hardest way. Why don't walk the easiest! If she thought about it, all the boys she had known had always tried to become one of the _boys_... stupid, childish and _ugly_. Then Jin Kazama's face popped up into her head, a picture of him _smiling_... so warm.

"The earth call's Xiaoyu? And Hworang really needs to be saved...!".

Xiaoyu heard his call, then helped him up and made him sit next to her. Jin's figure had disappeared. It felt so real... but the Chinese came back to life and stared at the red headed Korean next to her. Suddenly his head turned around and his face fell.

"You don't know what it is... or what...?" Xiaoyu shrugged.

"I... eh... _no_...!" he answered still glaring up at the building. Grey, high with four windows in sight. The forest surrounded it and made it look even bigger. Along with green colours, the tower touched one of the biggest trees just by. After getting to his sences, Hwoarang saw Xiaoyu jumping down at the ground at the other side, then he smashed his hands together and bit his lips, _soon to come_ jumping down. Then they walked _slowly_ towards the entrance. Xiaoyu tried to hold her legs still, her high heels didn't fit walking in, not with the _forest_ under her feets... and she wasn't used to walk in shoes like this either... but when her friend passed away, she decided to change everything. Her childish aura were to be closed behind her memories. Only one thing to do before turning the other cheek... save someone from their complete_ death_...

"I really hope he's here...?" she thought for herself. "Do you got some moves to show me, Hwoarang?" Xiaoyu asked pointing at him.

"Eh... why are you asking...?".

"You'll need to show me some afterwards when we hit inside that bunker.".

Hwoarang went his attention on the building in front of them, "_Bunke_r?".

"Yes. It's in the basement." she answered, still walking flat with her back bended forward.

"Okay... but I don't know what you're planning here...".

"You don't need to, because you'll soon understand." Xiaoyu replied, "Hopefully" she thought again.

They hit the big door and the Chinese girl opened the door in one swing around the lock, Hwoarang walked behind her and watched his back as he let the door smack together.

"Why aren't we making any noises...?".

Xiaoyu didn't listen to him and gave him a note to remember;

"If you see some red lightning, tell me! Okay?" Xiaoyu warned him, he gave her his thumb and grinned, his face went into a question mark after Xiaoyu got her attention onto the dark spots in the room. She made the two of them walk downstairs, then walking against the wall and looking straight in head of them.

**Flashback:**

**A rose, red and beautiful, like blood dripping down its wet toung, continuing slipping down its skin and meeting the fingers at the end. The walls reflected the blood soaked everywhere, and Ling Xiaoyu stood in middle of it. Looking shocking up at the purple Devil transforming into a high and strong posture. Wings easily spreading out and scraping the blood onto them, marks forming into clouds. Xiaoyu had to start shaking, she almost got scared at how the Devil grinned and licked the blood. But after studying the situation, it shock its head in the Chinese girl's direction and flew mad towards her.**

**End of flashback...**

"Oh my God!" said Xiaoyu after waking up from her thoughts, "Jesus!" come it again.

Hwoarang raised a brow and waived his arm i the front of her eyes, "Okay... what about_ God and Jesus_...?".

He put one finger one her nose and gave her a flick, "I don't get it...!".

Xiaoyu smashed his hand away and looked angry at him holding both her hands on her nose, "What was that all about!".

"You're strange..." was his reply.

She murgled at him and pushed him away so she could go past him, then she got him to follow her pointing a finger at him.

"Just for your information, little girl looking as Pamela Anderson. I'm not protecting you if a spider comes down from the ceiling.".

The Chinese girl who where busy studying the place, turned her attention on Hwoarang and saw him standing holding his arms crossed.

"What's your problem!" she asked at his actions.

"I'm asking_ you_.".

"If you wanna run back home to your mommy. Then do it!" she replied with a taste of madness under her breath. "You can't protect me, _anyway_.".

A bold from the shadows, a noise. The two of them stared at eachother and moved ahead towards the long hallway straight abow.

A purple devil, evil eyes, a stunning angry smell, two strong claws and even stronger legs. Something told her that her experience with seeing that Devil... no, _Jin_. His devil form, his _father_ devil form. Kazuya Mishima had to be that purple Devil, Jin's face popped up in her head and whispered something to her; Purple hell, Mishima Kazuya... then it went away...

"Xiaoyu...?".

Xiaoyu blinked her eyes at the red haired man in the front of her, "What?" she replied aloud and slippet back, Hwoarang grabbed her hand and she went up on her legs again, not falling.

"Thank you...!".

"You're welcome!" he answered, then turning his sight onto the black ending in the hall. "Are you supose to steal something, or whatever?" Hwoarang whispered into the girl's ear at the side of him, making her jump in reaction, but she didn't reply, only walking faster way from him.

"What is it?" he said a little bit distracted of her moving away from him. But then she slipt longer away... Xiaoyu stood in the middle of the room and looked at him. Hwoarang walked a little closer, she smiled happily, but actually she smiled for somebody els, "Come here!".

A strange, but warm feeling went through his body. But he stept up to her and stood watching her closely. Xiaoyu still smiled up at him and continued closing her eyes slowly and hearing a sound coming from behind. Hwoarang turned around, but got grabbed after when Xiaoyu kissed him, her hands held his face not making him turn his face to see what was behind him. Hwoarang felt the situation and his hands went over her hips romatic. A tear dripped down at the cold ground, Xiaoyu felt bad but she knew what she had to do.

* * *

**a/n:** This chapter stopped (a bit to soon, I know) right when they were kissing. And now what...? Please review everyone, that would have made me really glad, so please make me that (hint, hint). And I know what ya'll review me about... too boring... but this time; I'm _ain't _sorry! 


	14. Tears

**a/n:** Hello to everyone who reads this story! Hope you enjoy, and most of all, I hope you see my love for the writing? Thank you!

* * *

Chapter 14:

Tears

Ling Xiaoyu now knew her tears, they wanted her to see all her feelings coming _outside_. Not staying on the inside and growing bigger and bigger. She would have exploded without knowing her answers, the scary part, maybe she never would've know the whole story. As the Chinese girl let Hwoarang go from her hold of his face, he looked at her with his eyes telling her to not stop, but she kept luping back and feelling tears fload out off her eyes, making Hwoarang open his mouth in a gasp of making her cry.

"Xiaoyu... what's happening...?" he asked and held his hand out to make her come closer, continuing walking softly towards her, but Xiaoyu turned around and started running with tears flying in his direction. She could almost see Hwoarang's confused face in the head of her, but she gloomed away and disappeared into the room illuminated in darkness.

From behold; she stopped and breathe faster and faster, she looked at the situation from her distance. The red headed Korean stood looking into the ground. His figure told her that he didn't understand what was going on, and that was the best, for now. But suddenly a brastick sound came from behind again, the same volume from before. A scrap and a bump, he turned around and saw two redish eyes staring at him, evil and _hatered_.

"What...?" he replied and took a step back, then it came closer, and it become bigger as he moved out of the dark and into the light. A body moving closer and showing black featers flying away from its spots and spreading out. Two claws smashing together and shooting after him, but Hwoarang croached down and sprinted up and into his stance ready to block. Two horns came sprouting out from the head, black hair into a spiky touch at the back, some hair scrolling over the forhead and almost making the two eyes into a shadow under all the hair. But they shon strong, and soon become stronger into a strenght of aura.

Hwoarang lay a sight behind looking for Xiaoyu, but he couldn't see her. And it was just then he was grabbed up in the devils arms and placed in front of it.

"You... you deserve to DIE!" the devil shouted angry looking into his eyes, in revenge, the devil threw him into the wall and came tumbeling towards him ready to blow him into the wall again.

"WHAT ARE YOU...?" Hwoarang screamed after him, but got up on his feets and tried to give him a kick.

Then an evil laugh entered the room and gaining the power to blind Hwoarang in some secunds. The devil raised him up in his claws and pressed them inside his breast.

"How could you?" he yelled at him and snerred at the same time.

Hwoarang opened his eyes and stayed calm, but actually he was mad at it all. "What are you talking about? And what do you want from me?" he asked more calm not to make the devil even more angry.

"You need to _die_, and you're gonna die! Tell me where Xiao is? NOW!".

The red headed man held his hands over his ears not to lose his concentration of thinking, but the devil screamed at him again and Hwoarang gave up.

"I don't know where she is... but you wouldn't kill her, I won't let you!".

The devil threw him onto the ground and stept its boots on the top of his throat, "TELL ME?".

"NO!" Hwoarang yelled back at him.

The devil was ready to smash him to death under his foot, he grinned at the thought of it, but his smile went away as he shaked his head in disbelief. The devil felt an aura coming from inside, feelings taking over, a feeling of love, wanting, needing. He fell onto his knees and started shaking and holding his arms around its head.

"NO, I WON'T LET YOU KILL ME, JIN! NEVER!" the devil yelled aloud, making Hwoarang get up from the floor and back off running to the door next to them, there he stopped and looked at what was happening, "Jin... _Jin Kazama_...?" he whispered to himself, but raised his shoulders in the progress of moving away. His skin disappeared as the shadow captured the last light shining on him... and Hwoarang was blinded with the black colours round him.

An arm felt its way over Hwoarang just when he walked into the dark corridor behind, then continuing pushing him closer to a warm body, "I'm so sorry Hwoarang..." a voice said.

Hwoarang closed his eyes, he felt comfertable and actually enjoyed himself. Then a face lay onto his back, "I didn't want you to get hurt... I just needed your help...".

In the other room, the devil fought with Jin, soon to make the two red eyes change colour to brown ones. A roar blocked through the room, the walls shaked at the action. The wings bursted inside, chains to disappear, the signs to float away. A man came to reality and he looked up in hope of waking up from his dream, but the nightmare haden't stopped, not ever to stop... but the hope was there, everything he could do... was to_ hope_.

"The devil... it's Jin Kazama... right?" Hwoarang asked not turning around, but still feeling hands moving over his back.

"How do you know him...?".

Hwoarang could hear tears dripping down from behind and meeting the floor, he turned around and saw Ling Xiaoyu's face crying along her face softly red. Her feelings showing themselves to him. He tried to give her a hug to make her feel better, but she pushed him away with snapping his chest with her fingertips. At this, she ran back to the room where Jin Kazama was in. She soon faced a man sitting onto the ground, closing his eyes, facing the ground. His black hair falling over his face. Under him, the ground had gotten some wet remarks. Xiaoyu could see it coming out, making people see his feelings for the_ first time_.

A soft smile went over her lips, she touched it and a warm feeling emarged through her. The Chinese girl. Her clothes still in the sexy taste, her hair blew down as she took out the fasten strin up in a messy ponytail. Black silk moving over her skin. She felt glad. Though everything went wrong each time she tried to clean it up, her life could start with clean papers again. But as much as she knew, everything could break down again, and she had to clean it up again.

Black and white fur. A panda's face come up into her sight. Big with sharp claws, an animal, a big body. Xiaoyu had to gasp, but she stept closer. Her hand slipt out to stroke her fur. The picture in the head of her disappeared and she stopped and glared onto the vision sitting onto the floor.

"I miss you..." she finished and took a step closer to her Jin Kazama. Her friend, who needed her, more than her best friend did. Panda could wait. She _had_ to wait. Or Ling Xiaoyu would have lost them both.

* * *

**a/n:** Short and sweet! --that's the way, a-ha a-ha, we like it, a-ha a-ha-- And I promise ya that the next chapter will be much longer than this one. 


	15. Forever

**a/n:** I'm actually giving you a _long_ chapter this time (I'm not the most popular writer who gives all a long chapter each time... but then again, it's short but cute). I know, you can't believe it, but yes! Sorry 'bout the other short chapters of mine. You know, I've written this story agges ago, so that means I'm actually finished with it. Oh, did I scare ya now? I can't just change all the chapters as I please, I gotta follow the script.

Lots of thanks to my readers, and please stay tuned!

**Love your Victoria...**

* * *

_Chapter 15:_

_Forever_

Darkness surounding them in a sad song, but a feeling from them both, they know eachother, they feel eachother. Two eyes lifting up, water making them glassy. A Chinese girl, she stept a foot forward, he moved back and his feets feeling the cold ground. But a smile coming through the tears dripping down, her face went red. She felt releived at how he've entered the reality, though he looked so scared at the first view, he let his feelings come out with showing his tears for the first time since his mom died. This time to become forever.

Another step forward, this time, the Japanese soul sat still looking confused and lonely. The girl remembered her carying for another, love never disappears with pushing a button. Another step forward, both her legs stood over him, his face filth with tears and he made them look up on her.

"You're safe now.".

His mouth opened, but got closed with a finger placing itself at the top of his lips. Soon her body to slip at her knees in front of him, a smile got carried away and he lifted his mouth to join.

"You can be free now.".

Two words gained inside his head, these two brown eyes of his. They showed a happy time of life, his mouth to smile with them. He felt saved. But he was still confuse. The Chinese girl in front of him came closer, she took his hands and speezed them silent. Her smile gave him a warm feeling, taking over his body. All the pain disappeared.

On this, a yellow lightning went round them, a strong force to close their eyes.

A red headed man stood watching them, two lovers, they only didn't know it yet.

"You're welcome, Xiaoyu..." he replied, then he lifted up his sleeves and shaked his hair in a form at the back of his head.

"It stinks..." he finished. He actually felt glad at the way he_ helped _Ling Xiaoyu, but mad at how Jin Kazama took her away from him. "What now...?".

After saying this to himself, he got his feets leaving and up from the bunker and out of the building. But before walking towards his motorbike, he stopped and took a sight at the high tower, he smiled softly and moved his sunglasses over his eyes and continued up on his bike.

"Whatever! It's plenty of girls around! And who wants Pamela Anderson, anyway...!".

Down into the darkness, inside some room, in the middle of the light coming from the window up in the ceiling. Two souls looked at eachother, feeling the same, knowing the same as the other. They smiled and their eyes glittered strongly.

"Xiao..." he replied but stopped at the action of feeling Xiaoyu's hands touching his face. She smiled happily, then she stroke his cheeks and made them warm.

"My _Kazama Jin_!".

The Chinese girl felt her fingers throughout his black hair and moved away his wet tears.

"When you asked me if I loved you... I couldn't say yes... but I do, Jin! I really care about you!" she said and gave him a fussy feeling. Jin's smile went away at it, "But I..." he couldn't say the whole sentence.

He moved away Xiaoyu's hands and looked into the ground. "I'm no good for you..." he whispered and stood up.

Xiaoyu got up with him, "It doesn't matter anymore, Jin. My feelings for you can't change, though you killed my... _best friend_... I still love you.".

"I kill people... I'll continue to kill...". Jin moved away from her with stepping behind fast and turning his back at her, "I don't deserve you. Hwoarang do.".

A shock got Xiaoyu to grab his arm, but he moved it away and walked over to the floor with the Chinese slowly going after him.

"I used Hwoarang to save you, Jin. I don't want _him_, I want _you_." she replied in a more serious tonefall continuing grabbing him with her hands over his back and touching his bare chest. His muscles shaked along with his body. Jin's skin felt cold, but his chest felt warm right over his heart. With his devil gene, he still had a warm heart feeling good thoughts, not just bad one's.

"Please, Jin...? Don't move away now... the devil will eat you... and... you're...". Xiaoyu let him go and turned around and felt her tears dripping down her skin freely. As much as she knew, he didn't realise that her attitude changed, all because of him, and now she was crying over it. So childish, she got scared and calmed down.

"You don't know how much I've done to get you... you _really_ don't know... and I don't care about saving the Mishima family anymore... it's not my problem... I understand now. The only problem is that..." she felt an empty wind coming from the window, and she cutted her own line.

Xiaoyu washed away her tears and turned around to face Jin Kazama. But the same cold darkness attended the room filling it with loneliness and hate.

"I'll find you again, Jin." she told herself and went towards the door to get out off there. The Japanese man haden't heard her love for him, derfore she had to find him and make him understand. The window nearby, he had escaped from everything to get into the devil hell again. Jin didn't want help, he _needed_ help, he just didn't see it. Without love he would die, die along the devil gene. Into the darkness all by himself, not even trying to fight back. If Jin's mother had been here, she would have helped him into the right direction again.

"Though I'm not the right for you, Jin... I'll still save you... no matter what." she finished and headed for the stairs, but before leaving, she lay her last sight over the room. A white feather layed in the middle of the room, light shining onto it from the window up in the ceiling.

"I knew you would fight back, Jin... a smile tells it all. And a tear is the truth.".

Then she walked up from the bunker and closed the stealdoor to make it bump together in a bang, continuing crying softly for herself on the way over the wall and down at the other side of the building, then she tumbeled towards the forest.

A roar from a motor entered her ears making her slip a sight onto the same red shining hair.

"Need a ride?" he asked friendly.

"Eh... yes..." she answered and slowly got up to him, no smile on his mouth. "But where's Jinny?" he asked a bit mad and irritated.

"I don't know.".

Hwoarang looked at her for a secund and his eyes went down and onto her hands, "Why are your hands shining_ yellow_...?".

Xiaoyu gasped at the sight of her hands shining beautiful yellow, then she moved them around, they made a yellow string around her arms.

"Beautiful." she replied and smiled a bit.

Hwoarang had to gasp before concentrating on the motorbike of his. "Eh... ok-ay... you wanna go home or something...? Or maybe you wanna stay here and play a butterfly?" he asked trying to change option. But she was to busy studying her hands. She smiled and played with the light, the yellow lightning looked strange to her, but it was so clean and beautiful.

"Maybe this light is a warning or something...?" she thought, then turning around.

"Hey, you? What are you doing?" Hwoarang yelled after her.

She gave him a smile, "Saving someone!", then she climbed over the wall, but before she jumped down, she looked at the Korean man in totally blindness of being confused.

"Wanna help me save someone who needs it?" she asked and smiled happily, "Guess I'll need to _use_ him again... poor guy...!" Xiaoyu thought again, and gave Hwoarang a friendly smile, trying it to be real.

Hwoarang yelled at himself in madness over listening to this girl, but stopped the motor on his motorbike and jumped down from it, then he got up on the wall together with the smiling Chinese.

"I don't know how to save the person, but this yellow lightning gotta be a warning or something...".

Hwoarang raised a brow, "And I thought _I_ was cracy...?".

The two ran inside the building again and stood looking inside the first room they faced, Xiaoyu thought for a minute but got Hwoarang following her up the stairs next to them. The Chinese made him shut up everytime he opened his mouth, a little irritated on being bossed over by a_ little _girl, he walked behind her. Just when they came upstairs, Xiaoyu stopped at the noise of hearing someone making sounds, but before getting it, Hwoarang bumped into her.

"Why are we _stopping_...?" his reply was on what was happening.

Xiaoyu snapped his backhead, "Shut it! Can't you hear it...?" she whispered to him, he raised a brow in reply.

"I can't hear anything... but don't tell me that we're facing that devil again... please?".

"Not the devil... Jin Kazama." she finished and walked closer to the sounds coming from some room in the front of them.

Hwoarang got a strange look upon his face, then raised a finger but got snapped into the head again, "Shut!".

He stayed silent, but mad. Why did he care? Why didn't he just leave? Maybe he was kinder than he thought...

Xiaoyu saw the sign on the door as they recongnised where the sounds were coming from. The Korean rolled his eyes in the first second, but wided them when the Chinese girl said the word to make him gasp.

"_The Mishima Zaibatsu Laboratory_...?".

* * *

**a/n:** So, whatcha think? Give me a review and make me a happy writer. (Please?) Andd what did I tell ya, it wasn't a short chapter! Am I right? One thing though, the next chapter won't be that long... so don't say I didn't warm ya!

**See ya in the next chapter then!**


	16. Lightning

**a/n: **Chapter 16 is up, ready to read I guess! Please give me your review after reading! This chapter is very short, but that's because the next chapter is THE LAST CHAPTER (it'll be long, of course it will!)!

* * *

_Chapter 16:_

_Lightning_

"One thing, Xiaoyu... that_ kiss_?" Hwoarang started.

Xiaoyu gave him a death sight, "Can't you shut up?".

"Okay,_ boss_!".

With a mad Hwoarang following her, Xiaoyu opened the laboratory-door, it went up. It was dark, and things flew through the room. Hwoarang stept in the front of her, "That devil's dangerous.".

Xiaoyu replied with pushing him away and entering the room. She soon got a sight onto a shadow throwing chairs and stuff around. A high and strong sent went over her nose, icecream, but she stept closer ready to jump away if a chair came in her direction. Hwoarang walked silent behind her, but he looked pissed off, and good if someone came from behind, he would probably get really mad... Xiaoyu giggled to herself at the thought of playing with Hwoarang's feelings. But he helped her, and that was all she cared about. That _kiss_ wasn't supose to mean anything, but that Korean got it all wrong. A little funny actually.

"Stop!" Xiaoyu whispered to Hwoarang behind her, he stopped at her reply but staid quite.

A red aura spread around the shadow, it got bigger. Xiaoyu could feel it coming, and it didn't smell so good either.

"Wait here Hwoarang!".

He grabbed her arm and looked at her seriously, he wouldn't let her go, "No! I'll not let that monster _kill you_." he said and held her harder.

"You were suppose to help me, so _do that_!".

Hwoarang snerred but let her go, then he saw her step behind the high shadow. He got a little mad, but he didn't want to sound childish. But if he thought about it, he wouldn't let Jin take her. As his rival, he fought to win, but when it came to this, _loving_ thing... Jin was the winner.

Ling Xiaoyu closed her eyes, felt the cold aura touching her body, but she calmed down with a smile. The yellow light shined strong, now ready to be used.

"I know what to do." she thought, "I can feel it...".

Her hands gave a lift and moving over the aura in the head of her, then the light went into a lightbomb filling the two with incredible powers surrounding them together. Her eyes still closing, and her hands trying to take control. The red aura shined, but completly stopped when Xiaoyu took the control into her hands, into her mind.

"What am I not doing for you, Jin... you tell me...?" she whispered to the devil with its back at her.

The yellow lightbomb grew into becoming big. Hwoarang had to move away not to be sucked into it, but he didn't leave, he couldn't leave Xiaoyu and that _devil_ like this...

Xiaoyu smiled and stept facing him, then she moved her hands over to the devil's signs on the head, but she stopped before continuing. A red circle in the middle of his forhead. She saw him struggle against her powers and Jin fightning back. It were to much to carry.

"I'll make it all go away, Jin. I promise.". Then she held her arms out in the devil's direction and headed for the sign in his forhead. A red spinning light came straight into the Chinese direction, out from the sign, a yelling creature shouted out from his head, almost gaining powers to be sucked back inside. The same smile swept over Ling Xiaoyu's face, she felt good, more than ever, she helped someone. What's better than helping someone you care about!

Hwoarang held himself by the wall, but crached into glasses and things on the way to the door. Pictures of old professores fell onto the ground in the mess from the yellow lightning taking over. The whole room faded away, the wall disappeard. The red headed Korean started running when he almost got suked into it all.

"I'm sorry Xiaoyu... I don't wanna get into that light... _no thank you_...". At this, he ran in an incredible speed down the stairs and out of the building.

Just when he headed out, a strong wind threw him ten meters away from his spot, the power got him to rip his pants from the leg and up.

The buildning behind him, he looked at it from his shoulder, but a gasp came when the whole tower flunked into the ground in one explotion.

"What... the... hell... is HAPPENING here...?" he yelled to himself. Hwoarang tried to rais up, but one of his legs were wounded badly.

At the sight of seeing the building flat onto the ground, the yellow lightning shined up and into the dark sky. Hwoarang forced himself to sit up to see more of it, he didn't actually get it all. Suddenly the yellow lightbomb stopped and swept away. Then some blockes smacked down and made some otherone's fell upon other's. A head came to sight between the destroyed tower, and soon it become a body. A shadow walked out from the mess, holding something in its hands. Hwoarang scraped his eyes and he studyed the person who came to sight.

"Kazama and... _Xiaoyu_..." he finished.

Jin came closer and looked down at him holding Xiaoyu in his hands. His empty look studying Hwoarang's moves.

"Is she...?" Hwoarang tried to say.

Jin looked up and started walking again, Hwoarang yelled after him but hit a dead end. He pushed himself up on his legs, a step closer and he fell down again in pain coming from his bleeding foot.

"YOU SICK BASTERD! I'LL MAKE YOU PAY, KAZAMA!" he shouted out at the last sight of seeing him walk over the broken wall, it had been shoot down in the explotion. Then they disappeared into the dark forest.

A flaggering sound came from up in the sky. Then continuing cowing closer. Hwoarang could see something sprouting down in his direction, "What the hell is that?".

Just before getting smashed by the heavy optical smashing down at the grass, the Korean man scraped himself away. He took a look at the thing lying on the ground. Some strange wings hanging over a body. He moved closer and saw a green shining sword in his belt. His fingers bended over to grab it, but they got cut when the crashing _something_, reacted with swinging its blade after him. It looked at him and glared.

"What are you?" Hwoarang asked all of a sudden.

"Yoshimitsu." it answered.

The greenish blade swept away and landed in his belt hold, then he got ready to sprint away. And he did, leaving Hwoarang lying more likely confused than ever on the cold and wet grass. Stone bites from the destroyed tower surrounded him. He lay his head down on the ground and felt his hands through the grass.

"Guess I'll never get it...".

The stars still dancing up on the black paper up in the sky, among with the moon, they played and didn't want it to stop. But soon they had to sleep again.

* * *

**a/n:** Sweet, right? Let me know what ya have in your mind. Chapter 17 will soon come. Remember that the next chapter is the LAST CHAPTER in this story. Enjoy it while waiting! And thank you to everyone who read! 


	17. Angel

**a/n:** The last chapter people. Use your time on it, ENJOY! That's important. Thanks for all your reviews. This have been really fun, I love writing, and I hope ya see that.

**Disclaimer: **The last note for this story... I yet don't own Namco or Tekken!

* * *

_Chapter 17:_

_Angel_

A bottle got empty with hands making the water inside drip out, it fell onto the towel and it got soaked wet. Then the cold piece went its way over a girls forehead, she was sleeping tight. But a fear on seeing her dead in the front of him made the Japanese soul cry. He had been blessed, and he felt releived at the thought of it. But still, his friend layed in front of him, _dying_. If he took her to the hospital, he had to run away again, he couldn't do that. He got to say he was sorry for everything, and most of all... say_ good-bye_, he had never done that, and he _hated_ himself for it. The mess he had gotten her through. It was his fault,_ all of it_.

Ling Xiaoyu's eyes could feel water coming onto her eyes, she opened them but they hurt. A back got into her first sight. Wounds and scratches, _holes_. Blood coming out off them, falling down his skin and making remarks, almost like strange wirvles over his naked skin. Xiaoyu tried to get up, but she was to weak to move her hands, nor legs... her head felt like it could say_ ka-boom _with one single touch. But though she felt warm and safe, a tear came down her chin.

The Japanese man in front of her turned around with a bucket in his hands, his eyes got the girl to see the sadness and loneliness again. And in all this, he could see her eyes telling him that everything was fine... no, nothing was fine... look at it... how could it be_ fine_...!

"Jin...-" Xiaoyu tried to said, but struggled to to talk, her throat had lost its powers.

Jin sat the bucket down and came closer to her, continuing sitting down on his knees beside her. Xiaoyu layed on a bunch of grass and leaves tumbeled on the top of eachother, he had made her a bed that night, when he saved her from being killed at once when the big tower crashed down. Next to them, a fire went into a mere bonefire. It made them feel warm round the cold wind throughout the forest over them. Trees as big as the towers in New York. It was still dark, and the moon shone up in the sky with stars dancing around. He loved it this way, just likely to what he and his mother looked up at every night...

The Japanese took more water onto the towel, then he faced Xiaoyu's tired eyes and layed the wet towel onto her forehead again.

"I'm so sorry for everything Xiao... if you hate me... I understand..." he replied, but he looked away not to see her cry.

Xiaoyu gave him a half a smile but closed her eyes to fall asleep. Jin had to scrap away a tear coming down his skin, everything felt so_ God damn _wrong. When Xiaoyu had gotten better, he would let her go, never to hurt her again. The devil was his problem, just as his family problems, it was _his_ problem. He hit his head at the thought of letting his friend go through al this... the devil... the Zaibatsu... the Mishima family... _him_...

"I promise I'll never let you go through this again." he whispered and bended over her, then giving her a kiss on her chin.

"J-i... Jin...-?" a week voice said again, Xiaoyu lifted a finger in response.

Jin looked away, his face got red, he felt ashamed over letting Xiaoyu see him _kiss_ her. Her _chin_. He raised up and saw the Chinese girl sleeping, he studyed her. But slapped his head in how stupid he was behaving. He sprint over to his seat four meters away from her, the fire went in the middle of them. Jin lifted his feets up to his face and let his head rest on his knee. Though he tried to be serious, his heart poundered faster and faster though more he thought of _Ling Xiaoyu_, a little Chinese girl only eighteen. _Just_ a girl. His eyes felt their way onto the girl over in the bed. He couldn't slip out of her sight, he couldn't look away. He wanted to,_ but_... his heart spent so fast, almost jumping outside. He slapped his hand in his face again and got his sight off her.

"What_ is it _with me...!" he asked himself, _talking _to himself. He had to hit his head again at the way he was talking to himself... he never used to do so...

All of a sudden, a strim of light came in totally speed towards their spot. Jin stood up and looked at it, it came closer. It hit the two in one secund and stopped just beneath them, Jin looked at the situation, but couldn't give it an answer, nor a question. Xiaoyu opened her eyes on the irritable yellow lightning which were shining her right in the eye.

But then, it just _stopped_, Jin stept back and looked at Xiaoyu, she was trying to look around with the powers she had left. She didn't understand... what was happening...! She couldn't think straight...

Without saying anything, the lights went on again, and a white shadow gained a circle round itself and soon to suck the yellow light inside. A person stood in front of them, looking at them, studying them, but a smile came pointing out towards their presence. Jin gasped softly at the sight in his eyes. He couldn't_ believe _it.

"How...-" he got cut off by a sweet voise telling him not to speak.

The glad smile on a beautiful face, a white dress around a thin body, white shoes on the white skin. Black hair placed with a white hair ribbon at the top. Two brown eyes looking so_ happy_.

"_Mom_...?" Jin asked and came closer. He couldn't believe it. An angel in front of him, his beautiful mother...

_Kazama Jun_

The Japanese man slippet onto his knees in complete shock. His mom walked smiling up to him. She squeezed his head against her body. She felt so real, warm and_ happy_. Not cold, just as the angel _itself_. Tears went down his face when she let him go, but she stroke his hair and played with it, making it go into a more mess than it was from before. Then she smiled a bigger smile and walked up to Ling Xiaoyu, she looked up at her. The Chinese girl felt confused, all she could think was that this_ had _to be a dream. She had never seen this person before, but she thought she had heard Jin call her_ mother_. She_ had _to be wrong...

Jin looked at his mom sitting next to Xiaoyu, her smile still warmed him. Her white dress went yellow just as the light went round them in a circle. Xiaoyu tried to speak, but she got smashed into sleep by Jun who was taking her arms over her, sucking something out of the little body of hers.

Jin felt like a stone, everything felt like a mere dream, but what could he do? He never knew what to do, if he did anything, he would have hurt someone, he always did. So he only sat staring at the two in the yellow light.

A bang, and her smile was gone. The white angel was gone. Jin stood up hastily and looked around.

"_Mom_?" he yelled in hope of seeing her, or hearing her. But with one minute pause, he gave up and sparkled up to Xiaoyu. The fire had stopped after the yellow light suck it inside. All of this felt strange, but when he sat down on the same spot where his mom had sat, he could feel a warm wind blewing through his hair.

"My _angel_...!" his mouth formed.

Then he stroke Xiaoyu's chin, it had gotten cold, and in one secund of matter. She bursted up and sat with wided eyes looking straight into the forest in the head of her.

"Where _am_ I?" she asked not knowing Jin was there with her.

Jin took her hand to make her calm down, but she bumped into shock when she saw him sitting next to her with blood everywere.

"What the HELL are you doing here... and..." she stopped and looked around, then continued, "... why am I here in the middle of nowhere with_ you_?".

Jin had to look away for a minute, "You don't know...?".

Xiaoyu stood up in complete healness.

"You tell me.".

Jin turned away from her, "You don't remember what was happening here...?".

The Chinese girl almost opened her mouth to answer, but took a look at her clothes then got a gasp and become aloud, then _mad_.

"Okay... what have you done to me, _Jinny_? Why am I dressed like THIS... I... look like..._ Pamela Anderson_... gosh... disgusting...!" she shouted at him.

A giggle went over his lips, but he shock his head instantly, "Maybe it's better this way...?" he thought and looked up at the shocking girl who was busy studying herself and yelling at the same time.

Jin felt clean... like someone had given back his soul, never to take it away from him ever again... then a smile went over his face, a smile, actually_ a smile_... and for the first time in his life,_ Jin Kazama _could feel his thoughts blessing him and giving him pease. Everything he had wished for... a hope... a word... it had happened. His life could start over with a clean paper... and along with one who cared about him, it would've been better than how it started.

He was happy.

Really happy.

But as he was smiling, it went away and he looked over onto a strange figure placed on the top of some tree.

"Wait, I am going to give you what you deserve, _Kazama Jin_." a voice called from up in the tree. Jin looked closely and saw the creature pointing a blade at him.

"Who are you?" Jin asked.

Xiaoyu saw it coming along and raised a brow, "Yeah! Who the _hell_ are you?".

It came jumping down and got ready to swip his green and shining blade over Jin Kazama's troat.

"Me and Xiaoyu are going to give you what you deserve.".

And again, Xiaoyu raised a brow but sat her hands on her hips and sneered at it, "Go home! It's not halloween! Play alien another place." she finished and walked over to Jin's presence. She recongniced blood dripping down his skin as her eyes sprut in in a burst, "What have happened to you Jin? You're bleeding God dammit...!".

The Japanese man scraped his hair away from over his eyes and looked down at the girl next to him.

"You know me. I don't know what the _hell_ I'm doing." he spoke and felt Xiaoyu's fingers going over his warm chest.

A giggle, and Xiaoyu smiled back, "Well, but you gotta tell me what you've done to me. I mean, I don't like dressing like _playboy_s...".

The creature listening to all this, the lonely shadow moved away his blade and spread out his two wings. But before flying away, he took another look at the two souls talking to each other,_ like it was the first time_.

I am too weak

Can not survive

I am going to die

Can not see you

_A word_

_It is **soon to come**_

_Everyone is dying_

_All because of me_

_Start running_

_I will caught you_

_Hide away_

_Never come back_

I am hurting you

You are not strong enough

Too weak to survive

I am going to die

Let me sink

Shrugg my hand

No one can save me

Trick me out of your game

_Star running_

_I will caught you_

_Hide away_

_Never come back_

Look into my eyes

Hate me

I am too weak

Got to let myself slip away

Can not stop it

It is to strong

Do not help me

I am going to kill you

_A word_

_It is **soon to come**_

_Everyone is dying_

_All because of me_

You tried to love me

I did not see

It is too strong

Too evil

Stronger than me

I got to let go

Never to wake up

Seeing the light makes me cry

Only dark shadows surrounding me

A shadow of nothing

In complete confusion

You are standing there

_Watching me_

_I can see you_

_A tear for you_

_Three single words -_

_**Soon to come**_

_Too soon to stop killing_

_I am letting go_

_Run and hide_

_Close your eyes_

_Open them_

_I am gone_

_And for this time..._

_It is for ever_

_**The End...**_

* * *

**a/n:** I'm DONE WITH THE STORY. YAY! I feel so... _done_... heh! But it's also sad that I'm done... but _hey_, maybe I'll make a sequel... ha, ha. Gotta start writing some new one's right away. See ya! Oh yeah, by the way... my thanks goes to... EVERYONE! I'm making it easy! He, he! If you'll beg me about making this story longer... then do that. Then I'll make a sequel... guess I'll think about it anyway...! I made my very own poem for this story, like you can see just up here. I called it _Soon to come _(geez! Fits well, doesn't it?). So, whatcha think about it? No flames please ;o) ! Did you get it...? I'm DONE with it... and again; YAY!

_So long!_

_Remember: I thank EVERYONE for reading!_

_Bye bye bye_

**... from Ultimate Ryuu, _or Victoria_... or _whatever_ you want to call me...!**


End file.
